A story of an idiot and friends!
by Muushi
Summary: Naruto stayed in Konoha to train with Jiraya instead of going on the training trip outside the village. Now he gets to make different decisions to help shape his future. Based after the Chuunin Exams and Tsunade Retrieval episodes, approx 1 year ahead.


Probably another failed attempt at fanfiction...At least I hope not! This would be my first successful fanfiction if this makes it onto completed. This is my first fanfiction of any kind, so expect newbie things, I guess.

In this, Naruto is 14. That means that he did not go on the training trip with Jiraya, but instead was taught in Konoha by him instead.

I'm only doing NaruHina fics for now. They're the only characters I feel I can do a fic with.

-Disclaimer for this entire fanfiction, which was written and is owned by me, but the characters, series, and setting were made by a man by the name of Kishimoto. I do not own any of his creations, and I and using them in this purely for amusement, and I do not plan to make money of this. Any money received from anyone is a donation, as this was made for purely non-profit use.-

- Cathlem

* * *

><p><p>

A sunrise over Hokage mountain. A surreal view for any who ever see it. Birds chirping in the air and trees, and the cool misty wind blowing over Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It almost seemed as if nothing could ruin this morning. But to those who don't know, Konoha is home to the worlds most unpredictable ninja...A kid by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. So, let's see what he's doing this morning, eh?

Ah, there he is now. Sleeping. How boring. This is where I leave you, as his alarm is about to wake him up. Poor thing...

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-CRUNCH!

" Will you shut the hell up! " Said a very cranky voice as he slammed his fist down onto his poor, poor alarm clock. The alarm proceeded to break apart and shatter all over his bedstand. Great, there goes half of his next earnings towards a new alarm clock...

" You know, if they made alarm clocks that woke you up softly, then they would make so much more money! Instead it's a damn beeping noise, or ringing. Whoever invented alarm clocks is an asshole! " Shouted the cranky ninja Naruto, seemingly at nothing in particular.

He proceeded to make himself get himself out of bed and into the shower. He walked over to his bathroom and did his morning routine. Shower, brushing of the teeth, getting dressed, and then his favorite part...breakfast! He got out of the shower, into a pair of disturbingly orange boxers, black ninja pants that went a little over the ankle, a black mid-sleeve shirt that had surprisingly no orange on it, his new custom orange forehead protector, and his black ninja sandals.

After he was dressed, he walked out into his kitchen and opened his cabinet. Unfortunately, there was no more of his instant cup ramen inside. Naruto silently cursed, forgetting that he had the midnight munchies for some ramen the night before, and that it was his last cup. He was now occupied with thinking about what he could have for breakfast. He mentally kicked himself, remembering that he had some take-out from that barbecue place Choji took him to. It was only a couple days ago, so the food should still be good. He took it out of the small fridge that he owned, and sat down at his table with a pair of chopsticks.

Munching away at cold pork, roasted chicken, and some barbecue sauce covered rice, he thought about what he was going to do with Jiraya today. He knew that they would meet as usual at Training Ground 41, a nice little place that was very open, and had a good sized man-made pond in the middle of it. He was excited at the thought of learning something new, or just beating up one of the training logs there. So far Jiraya taught him some very useful techniques. One, a variation of the Shadow Clones, we're especially useful at destroying things. By simply putting a little chakra into the clone, molding it to a specific element, and giving it a task...the idea was simply ingenious. Shadow clones imbued with water would explode in a burst of water, instead of actual Water Clones that fell apart and splashed onto the ground. Naruto didn't find a really good use for these yet, though. Clones that were fire infused would explode in a sudden burst of flames, and Earth infusions would cause the clone to explode into a big cloud of dust, acting as a good distraction if needed. His best ones, the Wind Clones, would explode with a wild flurry of sharp wind, capable of inflicting a lot of deep cuts on an enemy if they were not careful with dealing with them.

The only downside to these Clones was that they took a LOT more chakra than a normal Shadow Clone, so Jiraya had Tsunade mark them down as an S-Ranked technique. If Naruto made over 100 of them, even he would be hurting from chakra exhaustion. Kyuubi's chakra didn't come as fast as it would as if Naruto were calling on it, so he usually only used one of his special Clones if he needed them.

Another justu, called Wind Form, allowed the user to put a thin layer of wind chakra over them, allowing them to move faster by simply making the wind push in a certain direction. It was useful for running long distances a bit faster, or by giving someone an edge in battle by making them preform their taijutsu a little faster. So these, along with the Summoning Technique, and the Rasengan, gave him a good array of jutsu to use in battle.

As he went over these things in his head, he looked at the time. 7:30. Time to leave and head to the training ground again. He threw away the now empty take-out dish and went out his door, making sure he locked it before he left. He started jumping from rooftop to rooftop after that. After about 10 minutes of jumping, he eventually reached the edge of the training ground. Seeing. Jiraya napping against one of the training logs, Naruto decided that he was going to play a little prank...

He made a water infused Shadow Clone, and made it sneak up on Jiraya. Naruto then had it yell right in Jiraya's ear...

" Hey, Pervert, wake up! " A loud splash was heard after this, and the clone proceeded to explode in a burst of water, soaking Jiraya in the process.

" Gah! Im all wet now...Naruto... " Jiraya said the last part very scarily, sending chills down Naruto's spine. " Oh don't worry, I'm just going to murder you for that! " He then started chasing Naruto around the training ground, shouting things like, " You're going to die for that! " or, " You'll pay for waking me up like you did! " .

Eventually they both got winded, and decided to stop running. Jiraya said screw it to attacking Naruto, and decided to get down to business.

" Ok kid, time to get serious. We're not going to do any training today. " Jiraya said with a slightly tired tone.

" Why not? We doing something special? " Naruto replied.

" No, you have a mission. Tsunade informed me to let you know. You need to be at the Tower in...5 minutes ago. "

" What! Why didn't you tell me before! Im going to pay you back for this! " Naruto yelled out as he starting sprinting towards the Hokage Tower, wanting to get there as soon as possible, as to avoid the full rage of Tsunade's fist.

* * *

><p><p>

First Chapter, done! I don't know when I can upload the next one, but when it comes out, you'll know it! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
